Disguised in Blood
by Wackydog
Summary: This is a oneshot for the crimson nutcase. Ray Dean is his character. This oneshot follows the young CIA agent in his first field mission as he recieves some help from the merc with a mouth.


Whenever someone joined a new company, they were expected to work their way up. Now if they had outstanding credentials they usually went up the ladder faster. Ray Dean had been a police officer, but now he was playing for a bigger team. As of the past year, the 20 year old, young man, was a member of the CIA. As with the cops, Ray had to prove himself. He had to climb up the ladder through determination and hard work, showing his superiors that he had what it took to be a field operative. Up until today, he had been regulated to security maintenance, and occasionally doing bodyguard work for foreign diplomats. Running a hand through his dark blue hair, he twisted the handle of the door that he stood in front of. It was the door to the office of the CIA's deputy director. The man who was going to assign him, his first solo, field, mission. The Deputy Director was a man in his 50's who was bald on top, with gray hair on the sides. He was near sighted, and required glasses to help his vision. Like Ray, he wore a suit, though while Ray's was black, he wore a gray suit. "Have a seat son." The man said to him, from his own seated position behind his desk. "Mr. Dean, you know why you're here?" He asked him. "Yes, I do Mr. Beltin." Ray said in reply keeping his voice smooth and controlled, hiding the nervous attitude that he felt inside of himself. "Good, ever since you've been here, you've been a hard worker, and what's more is, you've shown the ability to improvise under pressure, a key trait for operating in the field. That's why as of today, you will be starting your first mission as a solo act." Beltin said allowing Ray to take everything in. "Now the majority of things have been covered. We've provided a passport, your alias that you'll be using, some money, and we threw in a few toys. Everything else will be your call." Ray nodded to his superior about everything he had just heard. "What's my mission and when do I start?" He asked the deputy-director. "You'll be going to D.C. for this one. Our intelligence has gathered a list of nine extremist who plan to launch a mass genocide, and start a civil war. I'm very certain I don't need to say what would happen if a country as powerful as the United States, turned into a Somalia. You'll go in, and neutralize the targets." Ray now understood his mission, and he felt confident that with a clear head, and determination that nothing would go wrong on it.

Ray had not yet boarded his fight, no first he needed a change of appearance, it wouldn't take much to accomplish this. First he put on different clothes, dressing up a bit like a homeless person, wearing a pair of baggy, navy blue, sweat pants, slightly tattered, white, tennis shoes, and up top he had on a long sleeved gray shirt, and an open, light weight, dark red, flannel shirt, with the sleeves pulled up above his elbows. For the face, Ray used a bit of make up, to give himself, a flushed appearance, along with adding on a five O' clock shadow, and wearing a pair of contacts to make his red eyes brown. He dyed his hair black, and made it look a bit greasy in a curled fashion, and then put a dark green, ski cap, onto his head. His transformation was now complete, and he would be able to board his flight, secure in his identity.

The plane ride lasted all of five hours, but not for Ray Dean. No as of now, and for the duration of this mission he was known as Kyle Wilson. During the flight he attempted to relax by listening to some music through his ear phones. Being that he was from England, he wanted to stay focused and try to keep up an accent. As for as anyone knew Kyle Wilson was an American from the Midwestern states. His anonymity was a very important thing, an agent had to be quiet and discreet with their work. When the plan landed it was a two block walk to the hotel he would be staying in. "Hello, welcome to the Tri-Ring Hotel, I'm Kathy, would you like to book a room?" A young woman, with a bubbly personality said from behind the desk. Ray was not sure if she was really small, or if being six feet, and four inches just made him feel a lot bigger than her. "Yeah, I'd like that, be stayin here about five nights, got business in town." Ray said to the lady. "Alright, smoking or non?" She asked him. "Non, please." Ray said to the girl. Having entered his information, the blonde woman told him the price, and gave him the card for his room. With that part set, he headed up the room that he would be staying in.

(Time Skip to night.)

Everything was in place, and Ray was heading to take out his first target. Having gotten information about his habits, and schedule, he was going to arrange for it to look like a common mugging, that turned into a murder. It would not be much longer, just around ten minuets, and his first target Anthony Corlono would exit the bar, and take the alley way to his truck. A quick stab to the chest would be all it took, and then his count of nine men would go down to eight. He steadied himself against the wall of the building. Then something happened, that he did not, and would not have been able to account for. Anthony did exit, but not in a calm fashion, no he was scared and running, or rather limping, as Ray could see his right leg bleeding. He felt a slight smirk come across his face, perhaps someone was doing his work for him, it only made the job easier. He only wondered who? His question was answered, as the door was kicked open, and a man clad in red and black emerged. Anthony produced a psitol and fired poitn blank, and Ray saw the ninja man deflect the bullet with a katana. "Fus Ro Dah!" The ninja said, while doing a a double punch to Anthony, one fist to the chest, and the other fist turned over, punching him in the gut. "Now what was that hoopla about taco's not being awesome?" "You're right, he does look like a fish." "Okay, no fun time, now kill time." Ray observed the man, wondering who in the world he was talking to. The ninja esque warrior, then slew Anthony Corlono with a slice to his abdomen. At the point, he turned to Ray, and the agent felt a small amount of fear. "Hola, there Hobo Saipen." He greeted, before turning his head to the side and saying "Oh that was a good one, thanks box friend, I'll be sure to check list it." He said this with a light chuckle as he did so. "Hello?" The black and red warrior said while giving a few knocks to Ray's head which snapped him back into working thought. "Cut that out." He said knocking the other's arm away. "Hooray! He can talk! What do they call you around these parts?" He asked Ray. "Kyle...Wilson, my name's Kyle Wilson." Ray told him feeling glad that he had kept up his fake accent. "Oh my gosh! I feel like a school girl. I'm a Wilson too! We Wilsons should really stick together, we'll be Wilson and Wilson! Of course I'll be the much cooler Wilson that gets all the super model dates. But some folks call me Deadpool." Ray was not sure if this Deadpool was crazy with good skills, or if he was an assassin putting on the crazy act. Either way he could hear police sirens in the distance. "Oops gotta run, catch ya later other Wilson. Oh and try to loosen up a bit."

Ray realized that he also needed to get out of there, no sense in being caught up at a murder scene. He hastily made his way back to his hotel room. Even if it had not been by his hand, that was one down, except there was a problem. The reason he chose to emulate a mugging was to not draw attention. It would not cause any suspicion or fear, and the other eight would just, chalk it up to a case of wrong place, and wrong time. This Deadpool however had ruined that, and set his plans back. Thanks to him, the others would know their member was killed, not in a mugging just killed, and that meant it would probably set them off. Ray racked his brain, once he got back to his hotel room, to come up with a contingency plan for what to do. He also needed to factor in, if the Deadpool individual was going to show up again. It wasn't easy, but then again the best plans never were. The best thing to do would be to hit them all at once, before they got too wise, and caught on that they were being taken out. Ray used a piece of paper, and began make his plan of attack. Earlier in the night, he had set up camera's and caught the location that two others had entered. Most likely it was their base. Looking at the footage relayed to him, Ray mapped out the areas, and found the most suitable point of entrance. Timing would be the key here, and since he would be as far as he knew going in alone, that only made things more dangerous for him. It meant that tommorrow night, he would go on a reconnaissance mission, he needed more information to enact his plan. For now however, Ray decided to get a night's rest.

(The following day.)

It was a walk of one and a half miles, taking an approximate time of 30 minuets to reach his destination. One of his targets had a front, where he ran a sporting goods store. Ray walked in and began to look around the place, keeping up the discreet factor. His target Charles Bosley was in the building. Ray decided to make a purchase, and bought a few baseball. They would come in handy for later. "Be, $26.85" Charles said to him, his voice being surprisingly deep for a guy who couldn't have been over 120 lbs at the most. The desk he was at, was only at hip level, as Ray walked out, he tossed a small tracker, which attached to the jeans Charles had on, securing it self to the back of his leg, on the fabric. There was a chance that he could change pants, or even one that me would not even meet the others, he could have even gotten killed before he had a chance to go to them. Still it was a risk that Ray was willing to bank on. All that he could do now, was wait for the next few hours, and see how things played out.

When Ray arrived back to the hotel, he heard a sound from inside his room. He was positive he had not left the television on, that meant someone was inside. Standing to the side, with one hand on his back up pistol, Ray shoved the door open, making sure to check his corner as he did so for any surprise attacks. "Yo fellow Wilson, what's up?" Ray saw Deadpool sitting on his bed, with a bowl of cheese puffs, and watching TV. "How did you find out where I was staying?" Ray asked him, still keeping a hand on his gun. "I followed you last night, dude." Deadpool said to him, while giving a thumbs up gesture. "So anyway, we're like partners and what not? Ain't that cool!" Deadpool asked before doing the talking to himself thing again. "Well of course he likes bacon, everyone likes bacon, you either like it or you're not human." Ray decided to not even bother with that one. "What do you mean partners?" He asked wondering if Deadpool had caught wind of his operation within the area. "We're gonna be the good guys, and take out the bad guys." "No, not on a date, that would just be weird." Ray mentally sighed, but did not let his feelings show outwardly. "So then you know?" Ray asked him. "Yep there's an octopus left." Deadpool said back to him. "So what's the plan Wilson? Do we go all James Bond, and Rambo? "Alright look, I don't know if you're crazy or a really good actor, but I do know, that turning you down would serve no benefit, so I'll let you on my plan, and you can help out." Ray told him. Ray showed Deadpool his map sketch and used some Monopoly pieces, to represent them. "I get to be the cool bike." Deadpool said, to him, about the piece he wanted to be. Ray then began to explain his plan, with some minor interruptions, mostly Deadpool talking to himself, and occasionally making exploding noises. Once he was done explaining, Deadpool just jumped out of his window. "Okay, I guess, I'll uh, see you around then." Ray said after he had left.

(Plan Time)

Everything was in place, and Ray was at his vantage point. He had packed a lot of toys for this one. The tracker had placed on Bosley was equipped with audio. "So, are you sure about this?" Ray overheard one of them say as he turned on the audio and listened in through his ear piece. "Of course it is, with all the fuss going on about the new plaza opening, it'll be a perfect time to strike." "Yes it is." Ray said in agreement, it was a perfect time to strike. For Ray to strike that was. Everything was in place, and now it was time to launch his assault and take all of them out. Using his position, Ray threw a smoke bomb in through the window, and at the same time, set off a series of sonic grenades, and explosives, to make it seem as if they were being attacked by multiple individuals instead of one. Now he needed to lead them the way he wanted them to go. He picked off one with a head shot through the window, to cause the others to flee for the back door, as he had planned that they would. A laser trip wire, ignited a fuse, and killed the third man, this explosion, caused a set of knives he had placed overhead attached to a nylon rope to whip down, and cut the throat of the fourth one. Now for the distraction to come into play. To Ray's surprise it actually did, Deadpool had shown up, and had his back, providing the distraction that Ray had asked for.

Deadpool came crashing through the window on a motorcycle, and kicked one of them in the head as he jumped from it. "Chimichanga!" Deadpool said in a cheer, as he exposed himself. Ray was positive however that he could handle himself. "Let's play Mortal Kombat. Get over here!" Deadpool shouted, emulating Scorpion's voice, as he wrapped a chain around the throat of one of the men,and pulled him into a chest stab from his katana. There were now only four guys left. "You three take him, he can't possibly alone, I'll find whoever his partner is." The apparent leader said to the other three. "That won't be too hard." Ray said from behind him. Deadpool had engaged the other three, and it was clear that he was toying with them. Ray himself took on their leader in combat. He was actually quite competent. Ray's blows were parried, and he recieved, a punch to the gut, and then the face, followed by a knee to his mid section. "Heh, don't let this suit fool ya, my Hapkido isn't too bad. My Pi Gua is a little better though." The black haired man bragged to Ray. Deadpool had at this point stopped playing and killed the others. He decided to play coach, and let Ray handle this himself. "Come on, float like an airplane, sting like an atom bomb! Fight!, Fight!, Blood! Just flow with it bro!" Ray focused himself and decided to change tactics, however, he still had one last plan in mind. Ray decided to switch from a hard style, to Drunken Boxing. The battle seemed to change, as he became too unpredictable for his opponent to handle.

"Okay son, I've had enough." The other man said, for a moment overpowering Ray, and taking the pistol he had in his hip holster. "Let's see you fight a bullet through the head." He said to Ray. "I'll get you next ninja boy." He said to Deadpool. "So any last words?" He said to Ray. "You lose." Ray said to him, causing the large man to smirk and pull the trigger. Only a bullet did not go through Ray's head. Instead, when the trigger was pulled, the back of the gun ejected a blade. "Travis Whitmore, that blade was coated with a neurotoxin, right now you're starting to feel paralysis. Within the next 15 minuets you'll be dead. I considered being overpowered, so I brought the prop gun, it's nice to have an ace in the hole. But don't worry I'll make it quick." Ray said to him, pulling forth his real pistol, and popping Travis in his head. Their plans had been ended. Deadpool surprisingly enough was still there. "So, um thanks for your help." Ray said to him. Deadpool responded by giving him the vulcan salute. "Live long, and eat ice cream" "No, not with sprinkles, sprinkles are evil, and want to mind control us!" Ray decided to just go with it and laugh. The mission was successful and that was the important thing.

(Back at base.)

"Sir the mission was a success, however I can not claim full credit, there was a man there. An assassin by the name of Deadpool. I originally thought of him as just a crazy person with a gun, but I came to see that he was a professional." Ray said to his superior. "You did good Ray, so are you ready for another assignment?"

(In a village in South America)

Ray was now a full fledged, field operative. He had adopted his own persona to use. What people saw, what was there were different. As far as anyone knew, he was a stumbling drunkard, and the guise was perfect. He stumbled to the house of a drug warlord he had been hired to kill. The slightly chubby man answered the door. "Hey, um hic, uh..." Ray said leaning into the door frame and then stumbling down the steps. "Get out here before I call the cops." The man said to Ray. Keeping up the stumbled, Ray sliced his throat out. "Do you have anything to drink?"


End file.
